Cuckoo
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Gila, tidak waras, sinting, apapun jenisnya, tidak selamanya berarti buruk. Jika kau melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda, dan melakukannya dengan cara yang istimewa untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang tak terduga, di balik alasan akan keberadaanya.


**Cuckoo**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: Typo(s) everywhere, and many more**

 **DLDR**

 **No Flame!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam meremang, angin bersambut. Udara dingin terasa begitu menusuk walaupun sudah membalut tubuh dengan berbagai lapisan baju. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 waktu Jepang. Di sebuah taman yang sepi dan sedikit remang, seseorang sedang kebingungan. Melinguk kesama kemari. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Satu hal yang pasti, ia tersesat setelah dari bandara tadi, seorang sopir taksi menurunkannya secara sepihak. Tidak ada masalah di antara keduanya, hanya saja secara tiba-tiba ponsel sang driver berbunyi dan memintanya untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Entah apa yang terjadi.

Napasnya tersengal. Udara malam benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tidak ada hotel ataupun villa. Daerah itu hanyalah kawasan terpencil menjurus ke kumuh. Apa yang bisa di harapkan? Sempat ia melihat sebuah mini market 24 jam di ujung gang. Namun apa gunanya? Tidak mungkin ia menginap di sana. Terlepas dari semuanya, dewa seolah benar-benar mendukung nasib buruknya. Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan daya. Dan mengingat keadaan tempat itu, ia juga tak yakin akan ada jaringan untuk menghubungi seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Tuan, apa kau tersesat?"

Dari balik punggungnya, suara seorang gadis menguar begitu saja. Praktis ia berbalik. Benar seperti dugaanya, figure seorang gadis remaja berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan senyum mengembang dan kedua pipi yang merah. Mungkin ia sedang menahan hawa dingin di luar.

"Ehm, ya. Jika aku boleh bertanya, apa nama tempat ini?" tanyanya sungkan.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tempat ini bernama Fubuki. Biar kutebak, kau bukan berasal dari Jepang 'kan? Meskipun wajahmu sedikit oriental, tapi mustahil orang asli Jepang tidak mengetahui tempat ini." celotehnya ramah.

Anggukan ringan menjadi jawaban singkat dalam diam.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Jemarinya menggaruk tengkuk. Ia tidak yakin gadis itu bisa membantunya. Dari penampilan saja sepertinya ia hanya pelajar biasa.

"I-iya. Kau bisa memberitahu aku dimana letak hotel, villa, atau semacamnya di sekitar sini. Itu akan sangat membantu." jawabnya.

Sejenak keningnya mengerut seolah sesuatu sedang berputar di dalam kepalanya.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, kawasan ini tidak memiliki tempat seperti itu."

Bagus. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tidak ada hotel, villa, atau losmen sekalipun. Bagaimana ia akan kembali sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih. Aku akan kembali ke jalan yang kulalui tadi agar bisa menemukan taksi di jalan raya." katanya beranjak sembari menyeret koper beratnya.

Dia melangkah melewati sang gadis yang masih belum melenyapkan wajah ramahnya.

"Kau tahu, tempat tinggalku hanya 10 menit berjalan kaki dari sini. Jika kau mau, kau bisa singgah untuk beberapa saat di sana. Setidaknya sampai daya ponselmu kembali penuh." tawarnya.

Ia berhenti. Tawarannya cukup menggiurkan mengingat keadaanya sekarang. Lagipula, ia tidak tahu apakah di jam seperti ini masih ada taksi melewati kawasan ini.

Ia berbalik. Melemparkan senyumnya dan mengangguk.

"Tapi, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu siapa namamu." tanya gadis itu.

"Aku, Hyuuga Neji. Kau bisa memanggilku Neji."

Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Neji. Mengamati dari jaral dekat wajah pria itu kemudian memicing. Untuk sesaat Neji berpikir bahwa gadis itu gila.

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Tenten Matsumoto, dan aku lebih suka memanggilmu Hyuuga daripada Neji. Salam kenal." ujarnya menyahut tangan Neji tiba-tiba.

Tenten melangkah riang meninggalkan Neji yang masih pada tempatnya.

' _Mungkin dia memang sedikit tidak waras.'_ batin Neji mengantisipasi dirinya sendiri.

 **~oooOOOooo~**

"Selamat datang."

Tenten. Gadis itu berseru riang begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka.

Disinilah Neji berada. Di balik pintu ruangan yang luasanya tidak lebih besar dari garasi di rumahnya. Tembok berwarna hijau tosca, dan gorden tua berwarna cokelat terlihat menghalangi cahaya lampu luar yang melesak masuk melalui jendela yang ukurannya tidak seberapa. Sebuah ranjang single, satu meja belajar dan sebuah dapur mini lengkap dengan tempat pencucian piring terlihat di sudut ruangan. Tak jauh dari tempat meja belajar berdiri, sebuah pintu terbuat dari stainles ' _murahan_ ', menutupi sesuatu di baliknya dari dunia luar. Tanpa berpikir pun Neji tahu bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamar mandi.

Kesimpulan dari semua ini adalah, ia tidak menyangka, sebuah kejadian tak terduga yang berawal dari sebuah taksi, akan membawanya menetap sementara di sebuah tempat yang jauh lebih mengerikan di banding ruang bawah tanah tempat ia menyimpan barang-barang lamanya.

Koper hitamnya ia sandarkan pada tembok di balik pintu yang masih setengah terbuka. Ransel hitam dan juga sebuah jaket tebal juga ia lepas dan letakkan di atas koper tersebut.

"Inilah rumahku. Aku tahu kamar mandi di rumahmu jauh lebih bagus dari ini. Tapi kau tenang saja, walaupun begini aku bukanlah orang yang jorok. Aku mengepel lantainya dua kali sehari. Tidak pernah ada cucian piring ataupun pakaian yang menumpuk. Aku selalu rajin membersihkan semuanya. Aku juga.."

"Cukup, cukup. Aku tahu. Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana letak stop kontak di rumahmu ini?" tanya Neji langsung ke inti permasalahannya.

Masih dengan wajah riang dan menjurus ke bodoh, Tenten mengangguk paham. Sungguh Neji tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan gadis seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

"Letakkan ponselmu di atas laci sebelah tempat tidur. Stop kontak yang kau cari ada di bawahnya. Tapi kuharap kau tidak kepanasan. Karena jika kau menghubungkan charger ponselmu, itu artinya tidak boleh ada kipas menyala jika kau ingin ruangan ini tetap terang seperti ini." ujarnya.

Cukup dengan mengatakan ' _voltase di rumah ini terbatas'_ sudah cukup bagi Neji. Tidak perlu cerita sepanjang itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengambil ponsel dan kabel _charger_ nya. Neji meletakkan benda itu di atas ranjang berbalut sprei putih yang sepertinya baru saja diganti.

Benar saja, ketika gigi _charger_ nya masuk, untuk beberapa saat satu lampu yang menyinari seluruh ruangan itu sedikit meredup untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti semula.

' _Oh Tuhan! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?'_ batinnya.

Sebuah ceret kecil di atas kompor berbunyi. Seseorang lantas menuangkan isi ceret tersebut ke sebuah cangkir yang entah berisi apa.

"Tehmu. Kuharap kau tidak kedinginan lagi." ujarnya menyodorkan nampan dengan secangkir teh di atasnya.

Aneh bagi Neji. Semua yang di lakukan gadis itu, kontras dengan keadaan di sini. Seolah semuanya memang sudah di persiapkan untuknya.

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun, ia segera menyeruput tehnya. Tak dapat di pungkiri, ia sungguh menikmati teh itu. Entah kenapa, teh buatan gadis itu seolah menjadi minuman terlezat yang pernah ia minum. Tapi itu bisa saja terjadi, tak lain karena keadaanya saat ini. Yang tersesat, lelah, mengantuk, dan kedinginan.

Nampan kembali pada tempatnya. Gadis itu beralih pada lemari kayu ringkih di sudut ruangan yang lain. Sebuah selimut dan _futton_ keluar dari sana. Membuat Neji sedikit terkejut.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini malam ini. Percuma kau menghubungi seseorang di jam seperti ini. Kebanyakan orang menyebut tempat kami antah berantah. Karena sulit sekali menemukan kendaraan umum di sini seperti bis atau yang lain. Mereka biasa kemari menggunakan taksi atau mobil pribadi. Tapi karena itulah, kawasan kami menjadi sangat terkenal di seantero Jepang." jelasnya. Masih dengan senyuman riang.

Sebenarnya, jika boleh jujur Neji sedikit takut. Takut jika sebenarnya gadis itu adalah sesosok hantu yang menjelma dan membantunya. Bagaimana tidak, mana mungkin ada orang yang mau begitu saja membantu orang lain yang tidak ia kenal. Terlebih seorang pria. Oh atau, Tenten adalah orang bayaran yang di sewa seseorang untuk menculikknya. Bukankah itu biasa terjadi? Seorang fans fanatik yang kaya raya, membayar seseorang untuk menculik idolanya agar fans tersebut bisa lebih dekat dengannya? Ya! Fans dan idola!

"Hei.."

Kedua mata Neji mengerjap ragu.

"Ya?" tanya Tenten melongo. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk dengan kain-kain di dalam lemari. Setengah wajahnya menatap Neji, setengah yang lain masih menghadap ke dalam lemari.

"A-apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" lanjutnya ragu.

Jujur saja ia takut kalau perkiraanya itu benar.

"Aku tahu. Kau Hyuuga bukan?" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Maksudku, apa kau mengenalku sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

Tenten berbalik. Membawa serta beberapa kain tebal di tangannya. Ia menutup pintu lemari menggunakan tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Maksudku, apa kau tahu aku siapa?" tanya Neji kembali.

Tenten mengangguk sembari menata satu persatu _futton_ dan selimut di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Kau Hyuuga Neji. Pria yang kebingungan mencari jalan sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Baiklah, Neji mulai berpikir bahwa perkiaraanya adalah salah. Di abad 20 ini, gadis mana yang tidak mengenalnya? Hyuuga Neji, seorang model sekaligus aktor terkenal. Bahkan ia pernah beberapa kali bermain di pentas _Hollywood_. Ia di kagumi dan menjadi panutan bagi jutaan fansnya. Tidak hanya barang, bahkan jika dibutuhkan, kekayaan yang ia miliki cukup untuk membeli martabat seseorang. Tapi ini, yang benar saja.

"Apa kau sungguh tidak mengenalku?" tanya Neji sekali lagi.

"Kenal. Kau Hyuuga. Sudah puas? Hentikan sampai di sini. Sudah hampir larut. Aku mau tidur. Aku harus sekolah besok. Dan kau, lekaslah tidur. Aku tahu kau kelelahan." ujarnya mulai berbaring di atas _futton_ di bawah Neji.

"Hei!"

"Kumohon. Besok adalah jadwalnya guru kiler. Aku harus datang tepat waktu. Jika tidak, semester depan akan ada nilai merah di buku laporanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Cuckoo***_

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi pertama di kota bernama Fubuki. Bagi Neji tentunya. Rumah berukuran kecil itu terletak di lantai dua. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah rumah sewaan. Namun sungguh ia tidak menyangka suasana di sini akan setenang ini. Tidak ada suara bising penyedot debu, suara kendaraan, ataupun suara-suara yang selalu mengiringi rutinitasnya setiap harinya.

Kedua matanya terbuka. Menampakkan iris lavender di baliknya. Sejenak ia bersandar sebentar pada dinding di belakangnya, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Jemarinya mengucek kedua matanya untuk sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana selain dirinya. Tempat itu juga sangat rapih. Sebuah sapu bersandar di dekat meja belajar, pertanda baru saja digunakan. Karena seingatnya, semalam tidak ada benda itu di sana. Gorden-gorden juga sudah tersingkap. Membiarkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam.

Ia meraih ponselnya. Menghidupkan benda itu dan mendapati saat itu sudah menujukkan pukul setengah 9 pagi. Ia terperanjat dan berangsur berdiri. Kemejanya kacau, sabuk di pinggangnya juga longgar. Semua itu karena hawa panas tempat itu. Membuatnya membuka satu persatu kancing di tubuhnya.

Ia melongok kesana kemari. Koper, ransel, dan jaketnya masih berada di tempat ia meletakkan kemarin. Tidak ada lagi yang menarik perhatiannya kecuali secarik note kecil yang tertempel di kepala _charger_ ponselnya.

' _Hai Hyuuga. Aku tahu kau tidak akan bangun tepat waktu. Maka dari itu membuat catatan ini untukmu._

 _Jika kau lapar, aku sudah menyiapkan sup tiram, asinan timun, dan juga beberapa potong ayam pedas wijen di atas kompor. Kau bisa memanaskan sup itu lagi jika sudah dingin. Dan untuk nasi, kau tahu tempatnya. Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya...'_

Segera Neji melirik sebuah rice cooker mini di samping kompor.

'... _jika semua yang kau butuhkan sudah kau dapatkan dan kau ingin segera pergi, kau bisa melakukannya. Tolong letakkan saja kunci rumahku di atas sakelar listrik di depan. Salam dariku, Tenten.'_

Catatan kecil itu berakhir dengan salam di sertai guratan gambar wanita yang tengah tersenyum. Entah angin apa yang tengah berhembus, perlahan kedua sudut bibir Neji terangkat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia terhibur oleh secarik kertas kecil berwarna kuning yang tertempel di atas kepala chargernya. Siapa yang akan menyangka.

 **~oooOOOooo~**

Warna jingga mendominasi langit. Siang sudah berganti sore. Jam pelajaran di sekolah menengah atas daerah Fubuki sudah selesai. Menampakkan pemandangan rutin di setiap bubaran sekolah. Pagar yang ramai akan para siswa dan siswi yang sudah lelah menjalani rutinitasnya seharian ini.

Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari gerbang, seorang gadis tengah berjalan santai dengan ransel tua berwarna cokelat di punggungnya, serta sebuah sweater tipis berwarna merah maroon yang melapisi rompi dan seragam sekolahnya.

"Tenten, akan kemana kau hari ini?" tanya seseorang dari belakang.

Pemilik nama itu berbalik dan melempar senyumnya. Seperti biasa.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Mungkin saja seseorang sedang menungguku di rumah." jawabnya.

Si gadis penanya itu segera berbisik pada kawan di sampingnya. Dengan setengah tawa dan tatapan meremehkan, ia bergumam,

"Sudah kubilang. Percuma mendekatinya. Dia adalah gadis gila." gumamnya di sahut tawa oleh temannya yang lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Pulanglah. Mungkin Ayahmu sudah menunggumu di rumah untuk meminta kau membersihkan serbetnya." ujarnya kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Tenten dengan wajah sendunya. Tak lupa sebuah hantaman antara bahu dengan bahu juga tak luput ia terima.

Meski sendu, namun ia tak pernah lupa untuk selalu tersenyum di depan siapa saja. Karena itulah yang di ajarkan oleh mendiang ibunya.

Tali ransel yang sudah hampir tak berwarna itu ia tarik agar lebih nyaman menyangkut di bahunya. Sejak di tinggal oleh Ayahnya, Tenten selalu di anggap gila oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan sejak ia tidak memiliki siapapun, ia kerap menjadi bahan bullying oleh teman satu sekolahnya. Tenten sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa ia pantas menerima hal semacam itu. Namun di balik itu semua, ada sesuatu yang bisa Tenten dapatkan walau hanya setitik. Setidaknya, dengan kesendiriannya dan terisolasinya dirinya yang dilakukan sepihak oleh teman-temannya, ia bisa berbenah dan tidak ada satu pun rahasia yang akan terungkap jika seseorang kelak memutuskan untuk menjadi temannya.

Tenten sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Tangannya terulur merogoh atas sakelar untuk mencari kunci rumahnya. Namun hampir 5 menit ia mencari, tidak ada apapun di sana. Sebaliknya, ia mendapati pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci ketika knop pintu ia tekan. Tenten masih ingat, ia meminta Neji mengunci pintunya dan meletakkan kunci itu di atas sakelar melalui catatan kecil itu. Apa Neji lupa?

Tenten berdesis sesaat. Ia segera masuk dan melepas sepatu putihnya di balik pintu. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari ruangan ini sejak terakhir ia meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Sunyi, sepi, dan juga, sebuah koper dan ransel di balik pintunya. Kedua matanya beralih kedepan. Memandang seorang pria yang tengah manggut-manggut dengan kedua telinga yang disumpal _earphone_ yang terhubung ke ponselnya. Pria itu, belum pergi dari sini.

"Hyuuga. Kau masih di sini?" tanya Tenten sembari meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi belajarnya.

Si pemilik nama mendongak. Menyadari seseorang sudah berada di depannya.

"Oh hai. Kau sudah pulang." katanya berbasa-basi.

Neji melepas _earphone_ nya. Meletakkan benda itu di atas ranjang dan memandang Tenten yang masih berdiri menatapnya.

"Kupikir kau akan pergi sebelum aku tiba. Kenapa? Apa kau masih belum menemukan taksi di depan tadi, lalu kau kembali kemari?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Neji menyadari ke khawatiran gadis itu dan ia tidak tahu kenapa Tenten harus khawatir.

"Tidak." singkatnya.

"Lalu?"

"Setidaknya aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih secara langsung bukan? Apakah pantas jika aku mengucapkannya melalui sebuah catatan?" ujarnya berdiri.

Kedua alis Tenten terangkat. Ia mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah. Ucapan terimakasihmu aku terima. Sekarang, kau harus bersiap. Sebelum hari petang. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan menemukan taksi lagi dan mau tidak mau kau harus tinggal di sini lagi."

Gadis itu terlihat bingung sendiri. Berbanding terbalik dengan Neji yang terlihat santai dan tak peduli.

"Itu tidak masalah."

Seketika Tenten berhenti.

"Maksudmu?"

Neji berjalan mendekati Tenten. Ia meremas kedua bahu mungil itu.

"Tidak masalah sedikit lebih lama di sini. Suasana di sini, aku sangat menyukainya. Sunyi dan tenang. Seperti yang kuinginkan." ungkapnya.

 **~oooOOOooo~**

Setelan jeans selutut dan _t-shirt_ hitam membalut tubuh tingginya. Duduk di atas bayang bambu, di depan beranda rumah lantai dua kini ia berada.

Langit malam serta taburan bintang, menjadi saksi bisu seorang Hyuuga Neji, _public figure_ kenamaan, untuk pertama kalinya merasa senang saat terdampar di tempat yang tak pernah ia datangi seumur hidupnya.

Beberapa saat duduk, seseorang membawa sebuah panci berisi masakan yang masih mengepul keluar dari rumah. Beranda yang di atasnya dihiasi tali jemuran itu menjadi tempat keduanya untuk bersantap malam. Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Neji. Karena di atas nampan itu, hanya ada beberapa kudapan dan sajian makan malam untuk satu porsi.

"Kenapa hanya satu? Mana milikku?" tanya Neji setelah di hadapannya tersaji senampan penuh makanan.

Tenten tersenyum lalu duduk di sebrangnya.

"Itu milikmu Hyuuga." ujarnya membuang muka.

"Lalu kau? Bukankah aku membeli daging lebih banyak dari ini? Kenapa hanya jadi seporsi?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan daging dan sayuran-sayuran segar itu. Tapi yang harus kau tahu, tempatku tidak memiliki kulkas untuk menyimpan itu semua." jelasnya.

"Lalu, kau kemanakan semua bahan makanan itu?"

"Aku menitipkannya di kulkas nenek penjual pot bunga. Rumahnya tepat berada di bawah rumahku."

"Lalu kau, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Neji. Ia masih belum menyentuh makanannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidak suka daging? Apa aku salah membeli?"

Secepat kilat Tenten meralat perkataan Neji.

"Tidak suka? Orang gila mana yang tidak suka daging."

"Lalu?"

Napas Tenten berhembus. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang. Bulan setengah lingkaran menjadi obyek yang ia lihat selagi ia menjelaskan.

"Sudah dua tahun, aku tidak pernah merasakan makan malam masuk ke tenggorokanku."

Pria itu diam. Tidak peduli kepulan asap di makanannya sudah mulai menghilang, ia tetap membisu.

"Sejak Ayahku meninggal, aku harus bisa hidup dengan 150 yen setiap harinya. Aku hanya makan dua kali sehari. Pertama saat sarapan, dan kedua saat makan siang di kantin sekolah. Saat makan siang, biasanya aku akan meminta tambahan nasi untuk dua porsi. Agar saat malam, aku tidak kelaparan." ujarnya.

Antara kasihan dan sedih, Neji tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Yang jelas, mendengar perkataan Tenten barusan, ia merasa hatinya diiris.

"Lalu, dengan uang yang terbatas, bagaimana kau bisa sekolah?" tanya Neji. Sadar atau tidak, ia kini mulai tertarik dengan cerita hidup Tenten.

"Semua berkat Ayahku. Dahulu Ayahku adalah petugas kebersihan di sekolahku. Saat aku masih duduk di kelas satu, sebuah insiden terjadi ketika ia bekerja. Saat itu hujan deras mengguyur kawasan ini. Secara kebetulan, atap di ruangan kepala sekolah sedang bocor. Pihak sekolah lalu meminta Ayahku untuk memperbaikinya. Saat itu aku menganggap Ayahku sedang tidak beruntung. Sebuah atap yang berlumut ia injak tanpa sengaja. Di tambah derasanya hujan, semakin memperburuk keadaan. Ia terpeleset oleh lumut itu dan sempat bergelantungan beberapa menit sebelum tubuhnya jatuh dari ketinggian 15 meter..."

Tidak pernah terbesit di pikiran Neji, bahwa gadis itu membungkus rapat luka hatinya dengan senyuman dan tawa cerianya. Begitu apik Tenten menyembunyikannya, hingga tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa kisah sepahit empedu sudah ia telan sejak lama.

"... karena itulah, pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memberiku sekolah gratis hingga aku lulus nanti. Dan juga tempat tinggal ini, kepala sekolah itu menyewakan rumah ini untukku." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Lagi dan lagi, senyuman tak pernah lupa menjadi bagian akhir dari pembicaraanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lapang hati dengan semua luka itu pada dirimu?"

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat segila itu di matamu?" tanya Tenten menohok.

Mustahil ia bisa membaca pikiran Neji dengan mudahnya. Bahkan manusia sekelas Shikamaru yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya bertahun-tahun sekaligus pemilik IQ tertinggi di antara teman-temannya pun, terkadang sukar membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tahu dari awal kau juga menganggapku gila. Bahkan mungkin hingga sekarang."

"K-kau tahu dari mana?" pria itu sedikit terkesima dengan kemampaun Tenten.

"Karena hampir semua orang yang bertemu denganku, selalu menampakkan gelagat yang sama seperti yang kau tunjukkan. Mereka akan menganggapku sebagai gadis yang tidak waras. Tapi itu hak mereka. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mau memikirkannya."

"Jika kau dianggap seperti itu oleh mereka, kenapa kau tidak merubah sikapmu agar mereka berhenti beranggapan bahwa kau adalah gadis setengah sinting?"

Jemari Tenten berputar di atas bambu yang tersusun di bawah kakinya. Ia tersenyum, lalu tak lama tawanya menguar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali diam dan kembali tersenyum.

"Itu caraku untuk mengetahui siapa yang tulus dekat denganku dan siapa yang tidak. Jika mereka hanya memandangku sebelah mata, mereka akan mencibirku lalu pergi. Sedangkan mereka yang tulus, akan berusaha mengetahui alasan di balik segala sikapku. Karena hidup, tidaklah seindah mimpi. Untuk membedakan antara tulus dan dusta terkadang harus melalui suatu hal yang tak pernah diduga." ujarnya.

"Itu artinya semenjak kematian Ayahmu, kau tidak memiliki siapapun untuk kau ajak bicara?"

Tenten menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ada Nenek yang menjadi temanku selama ini." sahutnya cepat.

Kedua bibir Neji mengatup. Kedua bahunya ia tegakkan seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum Tenten mengatakan segala hal yang tak pernah di duga sebelumnya. Makanan di hadapannya sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan kepulan asap. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap merasa makanan-makanan itu masih terasa lezat. Sama seperti sup tadi pagi. Karena malas menghangatkannya, ia langsung saja memakannya dalam keadaan dingin. Namun meski begitu, tidak ada kurang apapun dalam hal rasa. Ia sangat menikmatinya.

Tenten. Gadis itu masih larut dalam pikirannya. Memandang angkasa dengan ratusan bintang di sana. Ia berharap, baik Ayah maupun Ibunya bisa melihatnya dari surga, bahwa putrinya hidup dengan baik sekarang meskipun mereka tak lagi di sampingnya.

Ketika ia masih bergulat dengan memori di otaknya, sebuah sumpit yang mengapit segumpal nasi tersodor begitu saja di depan wajahnya. Praktis membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tenten dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaa~." kata Neji.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak makan." tolaknya menjauhkan tangan Neji dari wajahnya.

"Aku memaksamu. Jika kau tidak makan, aku juga tidak akan makan. Sekarang cepatlah, tanganku mulai pegal."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bereskan semua ini. Buang semuanya. Jika kau sayang, berikan pada kucing atau anjing. Aku tidak akan memakannya." pria itu kembali meletakkan sumpitnya di atas nampan lalu menggeser benda itu menjauh darinya.

"Setengah jam yang lalu kau berkata bahwa kau lapar. Tapi sekarang kau ingin memberikan semua ini pada kucing dan anjing di sini. Kenapa kau bisa kenyang secara tiba-tiba?" tanya Tenten polos.

Baiklah, Neji mulai sedikit geram. Tenten yang melankolis tadi, kini berubah menjadi Tenten si bodoh.

"Lihat wajahku. Lihat!" Neji menggerakkan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa wajahku tidak terlihat seperti orang kelaparan bagimu?" tanya Neji gusar.

Tenten diam. Tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyingkirkan makananmu?"

"Karena kau tidak makan. Jika kau tidak makan maka aku juga tidak akan makan." sahutnya geram.

Gadis itu mengangguk paham.

"Jika aku makan sesuap, apa kau berjanji akan menghabiskannya?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sama. Polos.

Neji mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Tenten segera beringsut dari posisinya. Tangannya meraih sumpit yang tadi di pegang Neji lalu mencapit segumpal nasi dan memasukkan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dagingnya. Kau juga harus makan dagingnya." kata Neji sedikit meninggi.

Ia hanya menuruti perkataan Neji dan kembali mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arah mangkuk daging kemudian memakannya. Dengan wajah datar tentunya.

"Jangan lupa sayurnya. Kau juga harus makan itu. Lihat tubuhmu kurus kering seperti kayu bakar di musim dingin."

Dan pada akhirnya malam itu berjalan seperti apa yang Neji inginkan. Berkat omelan-omelannya, akhirnya Tenten menghabiskan semua makanan di atas nampan itu. Dan menyisakan Neji yang kelaparan di tengah malam karena gadis dungu itu benar-benar hanya memasak segalanya untuk satu porsi.

Keduanya kini berbaring. Berbeda dengan Tenten yang sudah terlelap terlebih dahulu di atas lantai berbalut futton, kedua mata Neji masih terbuka lebar. Sebuah kipas angin berukuran sedang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menyejukkan setiap sudut ruangan. Ponsel di sebelah bantalnya berdering ratusan kali namun tidak sekalipun ia pedulikan. Terakhir sebelum memutuskan untuk berbaring, ia mengecek ratusan panggilan dan pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Neji, terlalu larut dalam ketenangan kawasan ini. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mengira, kelaparannya kali ini akan terasa sebahagia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Cuckoo***_

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa, sudah 3 hari Neji berada di sana. Dan tak terasa juga, ribuan panggilan masuk di ponselnya dari asisten bahkan managernya ia acuhkan begitu saja. Ia tahu, mereka pasti mengira bahwa Neji diculik, dirampok, atau bahkan dibunuh dan si pelaku meninggalkan bangkai tubuhnya di tempat antah berantah. Neji tahu karena asistennya terkadang menjadi pribadi yang hiperbola jika sedang panik. Namun terlepas dari semua itu, Neji sudah merasa tenang dan siap kembali untuk menjalani rutinitasnya

Segala yang ia lewati bersama Tenten sudah cukup. Bagaimanapun, ia juga harus bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaanya. Maka dari itu, sore ini ia memutusukan untuk kembali. Dan Neji sudah meminta Tenten untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Gadis itu sudah berjanji. Maka dari itu, disanalah segalanya berakhir. Mereka berpisah setelah Tenten mengantarnya dengan selamat ke bandara sepulang sekolah.

Tepat di depan pintu masuk, keduanya berdiri. Masih berbalut seragam dan sweater kesayangan hadiah dari ibunya, Tenten mengantar kepulangan Neji. Namun sebelum pria itu benar-benar pergi, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rompinya. Sebuah kotak kayu kecil yang di bungkus ala kadarnya. Sebagai penghias, hanya ada pita berwarna baby pink di atasnya.

"Hari ini di sekolah sedang mengadakan lomba prakarya. Kami diminta untuk membuat sesuatu untuk dipamerkan di acara pameran sekolah bulan depan. Tapi karena karyaku tidak sebagus dan seindah yang lain, akhirnya guru tidak meloloskan ini untuk dijadikan ajang pamer. Maka dari itu, aku memberikan ini padamu. Semoga ini bisa menjadi jimat keberuntunganmu." ujarnya menyerahkan kotak seukuran genggaman tangan tersebut.

Neji tersenyum memandangi kotak di tangannya.

"Boleh aku membukanya sekarang?" tanya Neji mulai melepas tautan pita itu.

Dengan sigap Tenten menghalangi Neji.

"Tidak. Bukalah saat kau sampai di tempatmu." sahutnya cepat.

"Tapi bagaimana aku tahu ini bagus atau tidak? Jika buruk aku akan mengembalikannya padamu. Jika bagus, setidaknya aku bisa berterimakasih padamu secara langsung." candanya.

"Kumohon. Bukalah saat kau sampai di sana. Entah itu baik atau buruk bagimu, kuharap kau menyukainya. Jika tidak, kau bisa membuangnya atau melakukan apapun padanya. Terserah."

"Kenapa aku merasa hari ini kau sedikit aneh?" kata Neji sedikit berjengit.

"Bukankah kau sejak awal sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah gadis setengah sinting. Sekarang kenapa kau malah bertanya?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya merasa.. Hei!"

Seumur hidup tidak ada yang membuatnya terkejut selain larinya gadis itu secara tiba-tiba dari hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku takut tarif taksiku akan mahal jika menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jaga baik-baik dirimu Hyuuga!" ucapnya dari kejauhan.

Tidak ada yang bisa Neji lakukan selain tertawa renyah dan menggeleng. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu. Bagi Neji, Tenten itu penuh dengan kejutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Cuckoo***_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, Yugao hampir saja membotaki rambutku jika saja kau tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku tadi." kata seseorang yang sibuk mempersiapkan kostum yang akan di kenakan Neji untuk salah satu adegan di film terbarunya.

"Benarkah? Sejujurnya aku menantikan aksi itu." gumamnya memasang wajah tak peduli.

Fokusnya terpecah. Hyuuga Neji, yang biasanya selalu hafal di luar kepala dialog maupun adegan yang akan dia perankan minimal 3 hari sebelum take, kini tak dapat mengingat apapun selain pemilik asli kotak yang kini berada di genggamannya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau sampai di desa bernama Fubuki itu. Bukankah alamat yang kuberikan sudah sangat jelas?" ujar Udon bermuram durja.

Tidak peduli. Pria itu tidak mempedulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Seolah telinganya secara otomatis memantulkan suara-suara yang tak diinginkan.

"Neji!" suara Udon meninggi.

"Apaa?" sahutnya malas.

"Kau bilang kembali ke Jepang sebentar untuk menemui pamanmu bukan? Apakah udara di New York merusak sistem otakmu? Kenapa kau ada di Fubuki sementara aku jelas menuliskan 'Tokyo' disana." tanyanya.

Menurut pendapat Neji, asistennya itu tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginikan. Neji memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas kursi putar yang ia duduki.

"Dengar Udon. Kau memang menuliskan semuanya secara benar. Aku bahkan tidak pernah meragukanmu soal tulis menulis. Tapi saat itu, secara tiba-tiba taksi yang aku tumpangi mengalami masalah. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika aku turun di sebuah tempat yang tidak aku ketahui, seorang gadis menolongku dan pada akhirnya semua ini terjadi."

"Semua terjadi? Maksudmu.. kau menghilang?" tanya pria berkacamata itu ragu.

"Bukan menghilang. Aku memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri sejenak." ralatnya kembali pada posisi awal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu padaku? Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu repot menelponmu ratusan kali."

"Asal kau tahu, telepon darimu termasuk gangguan yang ingin aku singkirkan saat itu." sahutnya asal.

"Sialan." balas Udon tak terima. "Lalu yang kau maksud gadis itu, siapa sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Neji menggeleng ringan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak tahu siapa gadis itu? Yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Lagi-lagi hanya gelengan yang diterima Udon.

"Bahkan tentang data pribadinya? Nomor telepon, alamat email, akun media sosial atau apapun?"

"Percaya atau tidak, setelah aku keluar dari tempat itu, aku bahkan tidak ingat dimana rumah gadis itu meski aku sudah menetap 3 hari di sana."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja ingin bermain-main denganku."

Udon semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan Neji.

"Bermain-main denganmu? Untuk apa? Apa dia tidak tahu siapa kau?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya tahu bahwa aku seorang pria biasa. Dia bahkan memanggilku Hyuuga, bukan Neji." ujarnya.

"Apa kau yakin dia manusia?" tanya Udon serampangan.

"Dia manusia. Sama seperti kau dan aku. Namun ada yang berbeda darinya. Ibarat kata, jika seandainya kau menusuk jantungnya dengan parang, jangan harap kau akan melihatnya balas dendam. Kau hanya akan melihatnya tersenyum di tempatnya dengan bermandian darah di tubuhnya."

"Haah?"

"Intinya, dia gadis yang hidup hanya dengan setengah kewarasannya." kata Neji mengakhiri percakapan.

Neji kembali memperhatikan bungkusan kecil yang hingga saat ini belum ia buka. Entah alasan apa yang mendasari itu, yang pasti ia sangat penasaran dengan isi kotak dalam genggamamnya tersebut.

Di dalam ruang ganti, hanya ada Neji dan Udon. Entah sejak kapan ruangan itu mulai sepi. Seingatnya tadi banyak orang di sini. Tapi Neji tak peduli. Udon yang masih sibuk dengan rutinitasnya sebagai asisten yang mempersiapkan segala hal untuk Neji, sementara Neji yang masih sibuk memperhatikan kotak seukuran genggaman tangannya.

"Jika kau penasaran, lebih baik kau buka. Dengan begitu take yang akan kau lakukan sebentar lagi tidak akan terganggu." kata Udon sembari berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Neji seorang diri di ruangan tersebut. Bersamaan dengan baju-baju dan peralatan make up.

Apa yang Udon katakan benar. Jika ia mengentaskan rasa penasarannya, tidak akan ada pikiran yang mengganjal saat proses pengambilan adegan nanti.

Perlahan ia membuka kotak itu. Mulai dari pita hingga akhirnya kotak itu sendiri. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gelang yang dirangkai jadi satu bersama dengan berbagai macam bentuk cangkang dan manik-manik. Alis Neji terangkat sebelah. Inikah benda yang tidak lulus untuk pameran sekolah? Sebenarnya serendah apa selera guru-guru di sana hingga melewatkan karya seindah ini.

Tepat di bawah gelang itu, sebuah kertas tersemat. Kertas itu tidak besar tidak juga kecil. Dilipat menjadi empat lipatan dan di letakkan begitu rapih di tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian kertas tersebut sudah beralih dalam genggamannya. Barisan kalimat dan beberapa paragraf tertulis di sana. Dengan sabar Neji membaca satu persatu kata yang gadis itu tuliskan sebagai pesannya.

 _'Hyuuga, kuharap kau menepati janjimu untuk membuka kotak ini ketika kau sudah sampai di tempatmu. Aku ingin mengatakan segala hal yang tidak pernah kau ketahui selama kau bersamaku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah Hyuuga Neji aktor terkenal berkebangsaan New York namun berdarah Jepang yang selalu di elu-elukan dimanapun kau berada. Alasanku menyembunyikan semuanya hanyalah semata-mata untuk kenyamananmu. Dan alasanku membawamu kerumahku adalah, teman-temanku adalah fansmu. Aku khawatir jika mereka yang menemukanmu di malam itu, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kau tahu, saat kubilang seseorang menungguku di rumah kepada mereka, mereka malah mengolokku sebagai orang gila. Seperti biasa. Keren bukan? Dengan kepribadianku sebagai gadis setengah sinting, aku bisa mengatakan apapun yang aku mau. Di depan siapapun tanpa pandang bulu._

 _Dan untuk gelang itu, yah aku juga berbohong. Sebenarnya gelang itu adalah kandidat nomor satu untuk di pamerkan di ajang pameran. Dari awal memang aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengikutsertakan karyaku dalam acara itu. Tapi salah satu guru melihatku membuatnya dan memaksaku untuk menyerahkannya. Dan pada akhirnya, keadaan memaksaku untuk melakukan perbuatan tercela. Aku mencuri karyaku sendiri dari kantor kepala sekolah. Gelang itu memang khusus kubuat untukmu. Bukan untuk yang lain. Hei, apa aku salah mencuri karyaku sendiri? Jika iya, mungkin kelak Tuhan akan menghukumku di neraka. Hahaha._

 _Dan juga, terimakasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan padaku Hyuuga. Kau tahu, meskipun sebentar, tapi segala yang kulalui bersamamu sangat berarti untukku. Dan aku tidak akan melupakannya seumur hidupku. Namun aku tidak berharap pertemuan kita terulang. Karena gadis setengah sinting sepertiku, selamanya akan menjadi gadis setengah sinting. Aku juga berharap kau menginginkan apa yang aku inginkan. Bahkan hingga kau kehilangan setengah kewarasanmu nanti.'_

Dalam diam, air mata Neji menetes. Barisan kalimat itu begitu menyakiti hatinya. Entah kenapa, namun berpisah sebelum mengetahui segalanya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Hatinya begitu perih. Bahkan untuk marah 'pun ia tak sanggup. Rasanya menarik kembali sumpah serapah dan celaanya pada Tenten tidak cukup untuk mengobati luka di hatinya.

Tangannya meremas gemas kertas di genggamannya. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi mengenggam erat gelang buatan tangan itu. Wajahnya dingin, matanya tajam menatap segala benda di hadapannya. Rasanya begitu sesak. Nyaris membuatnya tak dapat bernapas.

"Udon!" teriak Neji dari dalam ruangan.

Pria berkacamata bulat itu segera masuk begitu Neji meneriakkan namanya.

"Sewa detektif swasta terbaik. Aku ingin mereka menemukan seseorang."

 **The End..**

 **Yep! First oneshoot fanfic di tahun 2k17 ini yoo :"D Semoga semuanya menikmati dan terhibur yaa \\(^w^\\) Maaf beribu maaf jika ada kurang dan sesuatu yang tidak berkenan. Krisar bisa di tulis di kotak review. Happy New Year semuaaa~ :"D *telat kaga sih?* See you :***


End file.
